


Ji-Mergency Kits and Spoiled Confessions

by GeekMom13



Series: Roasting, Worldbuilding and Headcanons OhMy [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Just a few things Guang Hong learned about his boyfriend.





	Ji-Mergency Kits and Spoiled Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virginiaclemmpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginiaclemmpoe/gifts).



> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This started as a small (very small) convo on Tumblr with [guanghongvoice ](https://guanghongvoice.tumblr.com/)(aka virginiaclemmpoe on here) about the need for more of these two wonderful boys.  
> It was *supposed* to get posted like... two weeks ago or so... but Geek had some stuff to deal with in real life (three parties- two I hosted, one I helped plan; plus the holidays and Geek's anniversary... yeah... so it's going up now.)
> 
> And I do mainly fluff writing.  
> So... here's a couple pages of fluff for a (currently) sick mun who has a pretty awesome voice.

Looking down at the little teddy bear he was holding, Guang Hong realized that in the year he had been dating Leo, he learned a few things about the American.

First off, he was a _morning person_. And not just a standard “I can cope with mornings without considering killing fifteen people” kind of morning person. No, Leo was one of those  _obnoxious_ , “The sky's awake so I’m awake” morning people. Staying in the same hotel room at a competition the first time had ended in Leo apologizing and offering to pay for the lamp Guang Hong broke throwing a pillow at his overly peppy boyfriend.

Leo soon learned the _better_ way to wake his Guang Hong was to make his favourite tea and let the smell drift over to him from the bedside table. He had managed to talk about half of Guang Hong's team into keeping up the tradition. The other half muttered things 

The _best_ way, of course, was discovered after they first got intimate. But then again who _doesn't_ love waking up with their lover's mouth slowly working from their neck down their chest? Guang Hong always woke up by the time Leo hit his stomach, which was for the best since Guang Hong seemed to be ticklish- but only when he was half asleep. Leo's hair would fall from behind his ears, dragging along the skin and getting giggles from the smaller boy. Unfortunately for Leo, those giggles usually interrupted any plans he had for early morning bonding time. 

Second… the man was observant. Most people think he’s too busy looking at his phone to notice the world around him. But really, he’s just not that good in social situations and tends to text his friends when he feels awkward. One of his favourite things to talk to his friends about is what’s happening around him… though all his friends were present that one time Victor tossed pants on his head and _he_ had no one to freak out _to_ untilGuang Hong looked over at him with a pair of black briefs on his head.

Because of this, Leo had a wealth of knowledge on the people around him that could only be rivalled by Phichit.

One of the things he had noticed was Guang Hong’s tendency to take care of everyone around him but forget his own needs. One time it left his water bottle empty, another time it left him missing a spare lace for his skates when his broke. Leo started to carry a _Ji_ __-_ mergency Kit _ to all the competitions they shared. He soon realized that it would need to be sent to Guang Hong’s coach for the ones they didn’t share. Everyone saw that time he skated with white laces because the only person he could find with a spare lace was one of the female skaters. Leo _might_ have called Phichit and declared his disappointment in the Thai skater for not realizing his precious Guang Hong was in need of help. (Phichit was also given a kit to hold on to.)

Third, he loved to pamper Guang Hong.

And he was _really_ good at it.

That’s not to say Guang Hong never returned the favour. Leo was given adorable selfies daily, and Guang Hong attempting to sing him love songs (Leo was nice enough to _not_ mention the fact that he had a terrible voice) and taking a strange dream of Leo’s and turning it into a free skate.

The few times Victor talked them into coming to a party in one of the hotel rooms (with the promise that there would _not_ be a repeat of the pants incident from the hotpot restaurant), Leo would sit next to Guang Hong and pull his little feet up on his lap and massage them.

Guang Hong didn’t think much about it until Yurio had made a comment about _being worse than Katsudon and the Old Man._ Leo didn’t seem to care just tossed a smirk towards the small Russian and asked if he was jealous before grabbing his other foot and pressing the heel of his hand into Guang Hong’s arch. Yuri had stormed away, dragging an amused Otabek behind him- and judging by Mila’s reaction, whatever he was muttering was not pretty.

Fourth, his love language fluctuated between gifts and physical touch. When they were together, Leo liked to have some form of contact all the time. Simple touches usually, a hand on Guang Hong’s shoulder, brushing their fingers together… It took Guang Hong a while to get used to but he did eventually start to return the casual touches.

But he still blushed every time. _Not that Leo minded._

When they were in Japan visiting Yuuri, Leo found he liked to massage Guang Hong’s back in the tub. They had all been in the large outdoor area that Victor had declared was the start of the Victuuri Dynasty (a name he used _far_ too often after his English speaking fans pointed out the double meaning), and Guang Hong was still jet lagged. He had slipped an arm around Guang Hong’s waist, gently pulling him closer and rubbing his side. Slowly, Guang Hong had adjusted and tossed his legs over Leo’s lap and his hands had moved to his lower back.

Leo _really_ liked how it made his small boyfriend nestle into his shoulder and sigh. He was sure to repeat the movement every time there was a tub big enough to hold them both. He might have made sure that there was _always_ a tub big enough nearby when they were in the same country- they went to a _lot_ of spas. And if he had noticed, Guang Hong was nice enough to not mention and embarrass Leo.

When they were apart and Leo couldn’t have his arms around his little Guang Hong, he would send little things to show his love.

Leo would call ahead to hotels and set up little surprises for Guang Hong. Sometimes, it was a bottle of his favourite bubble bath or having them remove Guang Hong’s biggest temptations from the mini-bar. Well, that one Guang Hong would always pout about for a little before thanking Leo for that.

Initially, when _Leo_ was away at competitions he would pick a teddy bear from the ice to hold in the kiss and cry (he was always sure to get a few little kisses to the top of the bear’s head while the cameras were on) and then send to Guang Hong.

Guang Hong ran out of space and when trying to tell Leo he ended up crying because “I don’t want to get rid of any of them!”  

Finally, he was amazing at finding obscure information online before competitions. Somehow, he would find the nearest place for Guang Hong’s favourite street food.

One time Guang Hong had joked that if they kept going down these shady streets he would actually end up taking a bullet for Leo. He just laughed and said he would if it came to that and wrapped his arms around Guang Hong, kissing his shoulder and pointing down the road to their destination.

That was the day Guang Hong decided the time had come to say _it._ The three words he had felt in his heart for a while, but now he was sure they wouldn't scare Leo away. After they had gotten their food, Leo ducked into a bathroom and Guang Hong started to pace in front of a bench, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it, talking to himself between bites.  _Leo, when you're inside me-_ no, no... bringing up sex wasn't the best option, it wasn't very romantic.  _Leo, the first time our eyes met-_ no... come on Guang Hong, something more original... 

 _Leo, I love you, I've felt this way for a while-_ and then he turned around to find a smiling Leo. 

Oh, oh no.

"Guang Hong, did I just hear-"

His eyes went wide "I, I mean. It's... Leo, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry _mi cielito?_ "

"Well, I just- I don't." He took a deep breath, trying to sort the thoughts flying through his head, not noticing Leo coming up behind him.

"I love you too, you know that, right?" Leo whispered as his arms wrapped around Guang Hong and his chin rested on the smaller boy's shoulder. 

"I wasn't sure. I love you, Leo." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)
> 
> mi cielito is my friend's favourite endearment for his short bf. He's told me it means "little sky"


End file.
